


Alienlock - an illustration for WhoGroovesOn Tequila Sunrise

by evisionarts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, M/M, alienlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: whogrooveson won me in the fandom trumps hate auction and asked me to illustrate a scene from her fantastic alienlock fic Tequila Sunrise!! Read the story here https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234472/chapters/22705490 it’s awesome! Thank you so much for donating and trusting me to illustrate your wonderful work!





	Alienlock - an illustration for WhoGroovesOn Tequila Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGroovesOn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGroovesOn/gifts).




End file.
